


Passionate Kisses that Leave You Dizzy

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [88]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil is freezing and his shoes are soaked through and he can’t feel his nose, but he’s pretty sure this is the best day of his life. One of them, at least. High on the list.A ficlet about playing and confessions.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Passionate Kisses that Leave You Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: passionate kisses that leave you dizzy

Phil is freezing and his shoes are soaked through and he can’t feel his nose, but he’s pretty sure this is the best day of his life. One of them, at least. High on the list. 

Dan is up north and that alone is a treat, but they’re exploring the abandoned hospital and it’s the snowiest day ever and he just feels that light elation that Dan makes him feel. Like they’re just playing in the snow and he doesn’t have to be afraid of anything. Not about being an adult and having to find a real job. Not about having to tell his parents that he’s gay. Not about the threat of pneumonia or hypothermia or something awful that could come from playing around in this snow. He’s just having fun, and it feels so good. 

Everything with Dan feels good. Every visit is fun. 

He loves it. He loves Dan. 

That’s terrifying, but he knows that’s what this is. Knows it well enough to write it in the snow as they roll around getting their jeans impossibly icy. When Dan looks at the powdery message, he stares at it long enough for Phil’s heart to leap into his throat. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it this soon. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it like this. Maybe he just well and truly fucked everything up. 

Then Dan’s frozen lips are on his and somehow the kiss is warm. Then everything is so warm he’s surprised they aren’t melting all the snow around them. Dan’s kissing him and Phil is biting at his chapped lips and he hears Dan _say_ it— say, “Fuck, Phil, I love you too” — and all Phil ever wants to do is keep kissing him. He only stops long enough to say it back, to hear it out of his own mouth, and he’s a little dizzy from the nerves and the reality and the lack of oxygen, but that doesn’t stop him from kissing Dan again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/628298862818410496/passionate-kisses-that-leave-you-dizzy) !


End file.
